The Slime God
Back to character list The Slime God is the current holder of Cthulhu's soul, and serves as Yharim's security force. Also Known As *The Slime God is usually formally referred to as "Goozma", despite there being another character with the same name. Backstory The Slime God is one of, if not the first creature created on Terraria. They were originally a bacteria that evolved and began consuming other bacteria around it. Eventually, after gaining enough cellular mass it began absorbing larger flora and fauna, gaining intelligence from each creature it enveloped. After enough of this, they managed to gain not only sentience, but even a level of intelligence to match the newly created Humans. Though they supposedly had some connections with the Water Elemental at the time, they never outright worshipped any of the Elementals, simply observing and usually recording the discoveries found by humans at the time. Unfortunately, this all ended with the rise of the Dark Lord, Cthulhu, along with Arfrosydos's fall which resulted in them taking control over Terraria. The Slime God was quick to finding out the sheer chaos caused by Arfrosydos, and went to Cthulhu for help, where they became a "servant" for Cthulhu. The Slime God was, surprisingly, repulsed by Cthulhu and their efforts to remake the universe at the expense of the previous inhabitants, and shortly after rebelled, going into hiding immediately after in an assumedly ridiculously remote place that not even Cthulhu's forces could find it. During this time, The Slime God supposedly attempted to grow strong enough to face the forces of the Dark God, and less supposedly recruited The Slime Gods. Eventually, however, they came across a certain Terrarian that they figured out to have been prophecized to bring about Cthulhu's downfall. They quickly sided with this chosen one, and they, along with several other gods, managed to fight off Cthulhu and their forces, killing Cthulhu in the process. The Slime God took Cthulhu's soul to ensure they wouldn't be brought back, and also making them much more powerful in the process. Oddly enough, they never did much with this power at first. They ended up opposing Providence and their goals to burn Terraria to the ground soon after they were made, however. To combat this, they created a certain 'Empire of Slimes' to help fight off Providence, creating King Slime and having them lead the empire. This was semi-successful, as although they weren't able to kill off Providence, they were able to stall their plans significantly. However, soon Yharim started conquering Terraria. One of the targets Yharim had for taking over the planet was the very Empire of Slimes The Slime God created. This lead to The Slime God joining Yharim's forces in an attempt to stop it from being destroyed, managing to negotiate Yharim out of it's destruction under the condition that it would be kept as a vassal to Yharim. They also soon rose up Yharim's ranks due to their capability to shred apart most threats in the miracle that they actually appeared personally, and their large influence over the empire of slimes. This lead them to being promoted to one of Yharim's elite, their current task being to eliminate rebellions before they become a large threat to Yharim. That being said, they could quite possibly be plotting against Yharim, and Yharim has questioned The Slime God's motives several times. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc The Slime God's interaction in the RP during the Pre-Hardmode Arc was fairly brief, appearing twice in the RP (not counting events that were retconned), and even then, never showed themselves directly. Their first interaction was with Bob once they had shown to be disloyal to Yharim's cause, using sentries to fire them (thankfully, not literally) before having them wander off. Their second interaction was when the Queen Bee's forces raided Yharim's Temple, where the sentries stationed there fought back against the overwhelming force, to a limited degree of success. Hardmode Arc Once the Hardmode Arc began, The Slime God became slightly more active. Though they directly appeared only once to task The Dark Emperor with constructing a portal to Dusking's spirit realm, their sentries interacted with the RP on several occasions, including discussing with Firefly over The Crimson & Cthulhu's Soul, providing minor resistance to Calamitas trying to enter Yharim's Temple, and escorting Firefly into Yharim's Temple. Abilities *Summoning Eldritch Tentacles *Umbrakinesis *Summoning Abyssal Fireballs *Regeneration *Teleportation *Infection immunity *Illness immunity *Knowledge *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Shapeshifting *Levitation *Sentry summoning Equipment *The Soul of Cthulhu Weaknesses 'Fire' The Slime God's regeneration has a (when you think about it, not so) odd weakness to fire. Though a regular fire (or even some more magical fires such as Cursed Flames) won't do much, potent fires such as Brimstone, Holy, and God Slayer flames are capable of burning The Slime God fast enough it'll balance out their regeneration factor. 'Soul Overdrive' Surprisingly, The Slime God only ever harnesses about an eighth of the power from Cthulhu's soul at a time. However, unlike their boss, they have a rather good reason for holding back so much. If they were to use any more power, they'd risk being possessed by Cthulhu entirely. This means that, if they were somehow forced to use more of it's power, they'd end up being possessed by Cthulhu, for better or for worse. Personality The Slime God's motives are rather mysterious, though it seems that their main goal is survival at all costs. However, this proves rather problematic as their possession of Cthulhu's soul lead several beings wishing to ressurect Cthulhu to attempt to hunt them down. As a result, they rarely ever show themselves, rather letting their many sentries that they directly control do what they need to. Additionally, they seem effectively amoral, in spite of their choice to help overthrow Cthulhu. They don't really have a taste for concepts such as sin & virtues, however they also seem to lack malice, accomplishing most tasks surprisingly calmly. Goals *Survive *Gain Immortality *Murder Cthulhu (Achieved) *Take Cthulhu's soul and absorb it's power (Achieved) *Kill Providence and prevent her from burning Terraria to the ground Relationships Seony The Slime God's opinion on Seony is... mysterious, to say the least. They surprisingly didn't appear to have some inexplicable grudge against Seony to explain how they acted rather reasonably in conversations with literally almost every sentient being. In fact, them treating Seony so horrendously seemed completely out-of-the-blue, with there yet to be a defined reason from The Slime God (though it'd assumedly be related to the strange power The Slime God sensed in her). They've yet to voice an opinion about Seony's rebellion, as well. Bob Deedee Steven Michael Calamitas The Slime God's opinion on Calamitas is rather neutral. Though they kept a close eye on the witch's shenanigans with Yharim due to how Yharim attempted to clone them at near the same time they tried to clone Calamitas, they never really had anything for or against them. Though, you'd think this would change when Calamitas was abandoned by Yharim in favor of their clone, and eventually joined the Terrarian Legion, though... Draedon Oddly enough, The Slime God seems to apply the 'golden rule' to Draedon, treating them as they do The Slime God. And, since Draedon treats their interactions as strictly business, The Slime God does the same towards them. This leads The Slime God to a rather neutral opinion of Draedon. The Devourer of Gods The Slime God is... 'mildly annoyed' about the Devourer of Gods at most. They dislike the Devourer's large pride, however they lack any complaints about the Devourer besides that. As a result, their opinion, like much of their elite, is rather neutral. Yharim The Slime God's relationship with Yharim is... shaky, to say the least. The Slime God's lack of morals & unnerving calmness has made Yharim suspicious whether The Slime God is loyal to their cause at all, or if they're already plotting their demise. The Slime God is rather aware of this fact, even more so when Yharim attempted to clone them. However, The Slime God does their job well enough that Yharim doesn't quite want to discard them for their suspicions, and The Slime God is completely willing to do their job despite Yharim's suspicions. Providence Providence is probably the closest thing The Slime God has to a nemesis, due to their main plans involving burning Terraria to the ground, with The Slime God likely going with it. The Slime God is more than willing to help fight off Providence and their forces, and Providence likely sees The Slime God as a main example of why they should incinerate the planet. Cthulhu If Providence wasn't close enough to an enemy of The Slime God, Cthulhu definitely was. They despised Cthulhu's actions greatly and wished for them to be rid just as much as... well, basically anyone else alive during Cthulhu's reign. It was as if The Slime God actually had empathy during that time... Pseudo-Calamitas The Slime God's opinion on Calamitas's clone is rather neutral, as they haven't really had enough time to make an opinion on them. As a result, they usually just mind their own business with their shenanigans with Yharim. That being said, their creation's made The Slime God suspicious that Yharim may also be trying to clone themselves again to replace their position entirely. Yharon Much like with Draedon, The Slime God usually treats Yharon as Yharon treats them. And, since Yharon is rather kind, The Slime God treats them kindly as well, despite Yharon's slow increasingly more confined nature due to Yharim's depression. That being said, they're still amoral, and this seems to show the most with their interactions with Yharon. Slime Core Slime God Trio The Dark Emperor King Slime Goozma Trivia *The Slime God was the sixth character introduced. *The Slime God was the tenth character to appear in the RP. *The Slime God in this RP is partially based off the old lore for the canon Goozma/Noxus, while the [[The Slime Gods|Slime Gods]] are more closely based off the in-game Slime God. *They were the third Boss Character to appear, after Retinazor, Spazmatism and The Devourer of Gods *In the RP, the Slime God's lines are colored silver, the hex color code being "C0C0C0" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Genderless Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Amorphous Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Yharim's Elite Circle Category:Terrarians Category:Resistance Members Category:Slimes Category:Terrestrial Gods Category:Gods